Matemáticas I
by risitta
Summary: —En todo triángulo rectángulo, la suma de los cuadrados de los catetos es igual al cuadrado de la hipotenusa —sonrió. —¿Sasuke? —lo interrumpí. —¿Qué? —frunció el ceño. —Cállate y bésame —y como buen tutor se puso a mi disposición.
1. Reprobé

**Matemáticas I**

-

**-**

**Resumen:** – En todo triángulo rectángulo, la suma de los cuadrados de los catetos es igual al cuadrado de la hipotenusa – sonrió. – ¿Sasuke? – lo interrumpí. – ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño. – Cállate y bésame – y como buen tutor se puso a mi disposición.

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** No sé. De mi se puede esperar todo.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi, (con quien, por cierto, estoy MUY enojada por lo que le hizo a Hinata) así que no me pertenece; PERO, todas mis ideas descabelladas son todas mías.

-

-

**REPROBÉ**

-

-

Primera hora. ¿Por qué demonios matemáticas tiene que ser precisamente a la primera hora de clases? Todo cambiaría si fuera biología. Esa sí que es mi materia favorita. No sé que me pasa, tengo un promedio perfecto en las demás materias; pero todo se va al retrete si hablamos de mi Talón de Aquiles: Matemáticas.

Sencillamente no se me da. Que si el perímetro es igual a la suma, que si el área es el resultado de la multiplicación, que si los números dígitos son los que se cuentan con los dedos, que si "x + y" es igual a "z", y un sinfín de tonterías más. Me marean tantas cuestiones, ¿en qué mente puede caber eso?

- Señorita Haruno – Dios, ese tono. De verdad odio cuando mi apuesto profesor, Kakashi Hatake, dice esas palabras. Sé para que me quiere. Siempre pasa lo mismo después de un examen.

Una vez más, reprobé. No entiendo, estudié toda la semana. Repasé una y mil veces mis notas de clase; verifiqué cada problema con ayuda del cuaderno de Naruto.

¿Cómo puedo confiar en la veracidad de las notas de mi mejor amigo? Fácil, fueron originalmente hechas por el genio Sasuke Uchiha. Y si algo he aprendido en el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo, es que un Uchiha nunca se equivoca en cuestiones matemáticas.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora Sakura? – No sé ni para qué Ino me pregunta esas cosas. Sabe perfectamente que ocurre.

- Saqué dos de diez. Necesito urgentemente ayuda – la miro suplicando.

- Oh no, a mí ni me veas. Estoy casi igual de jodida que tú – Tenía razón, ella no es precisamente el tipo de tutor aplicado que cualquiera quisiera tener.

Un tutor, claro. Talvez ese fue mi error desde el principio, nunca pedí ayuda a una persona directamente, nunca pedí que me explicaran correctamente. ¿Quién aquí es bueno en matemáticas? No, se negará, lo sé de sobra. Tengo un poco de ansiedad, no pierdo nada intentándolo, pero es tan arrogante que se burlará de mí. Ni modo, las calificaciones son primero.

- Sasuke – Dios, me tiemblan las manos, es tan guapo. No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me miró fijamente con sus ojos negros - ¿me ayudarías un poco en matemáticas? – arqueó una ceja – tú sabes, ¿quieres ser mi tutor? – respiré profundamente, me resigné a escuchar un rotundo no.

- Hmp – su arrogancia, de nuevo, me hizo temblar – mañana en mi casa a las 4 – casi me caigo al suelo cuando oí sus palabras. Estaba eufórica, talvez él sería mi salvación. Después de todo, creo que con un tutor así cualquiera tiene posibilidades de aprobar.

-

-

-

Ok, se me ocurrió en la clase de matemáticas. Estaba dibujando corazones y de pronto ¡PUM! Me golpeó la idea. ¿A quién no le agradaría tener como tutor personal a Sasuke? Espero que les guste. Este capi es el prólogo, si hay buena respuesta pondré la conti lo más pronto posible. Gracias inspiración, te debo una. Gracias a ustedes, ¿comentarios? Nos vemos pronto.

risita=*


	2. Números

**Matemáticas I**

-

**-**

**Resumen:** – En todo triángulo rectángulo, la suma de los cuadrados de los catetos es igual al cuadrado de la hipotenusa – sonrió. – ¿Sasuke? – lo interrumpí. – ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño. – Cállate y bésame – y como buen tutor se puso a mi disposición.

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** No sé. De mi se puede esperar todo.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi, (con quien, por cierto, estoy MUY enojada por lo que le hizo a Hinata) así que no me pertenece; PERO, todas mis ideas descabelladas son todas mías.

-

-

**Lección 1: Números.  
**

-

-

- Dios Sasuke, no entiendo absolutamente nada – era la quinta vez que lo decía, suspiré una vez más. ¿Dónde había quedado mi fuerza de voluntad? _¿Dónde?_

Miré a mi nuevo tutor, era nuestra primera clase, como él había dicho: en su casa a las 4:00 PM; llegué antes, eso ni falta hace decirlo. Tenía tantos nervios que no supe ni como llegue a la humilde casa Uchiha. Es enorme, y la biblioteca en la que estamos ni se diga. Me quedo en las nubes mientras él me mira arrogante.

- ¿Te fuiste de nuevo a la luna? – frunció el ceño, creo que no le gusta que no le presten atención. Pero es que el tema no me entra en la cabeza. _¿Por qué es tan complicado?_

- No, sólo miraba los libros – sonreí – así que los números naturales son los que están en una calculadora.

Error.

- Sakura, es la sexta y última vez que te lo diré – me señaló con su dedo índice – los números naturales son aquellos que nos sirven para efectuar operaciones como la suma, resta, multiplicación, división, etc. Son positivos.

- OK, anotado – lo miré, vaya que estaba guapo. Y por mi mente pasaron miles de recuerdos. Juro que si no estuviera enamorada del idiota de mi mejor amigo, sinceramente me le lanzaría a Sasuke en estos momentos.

¿Cómo decidir? Si cuando me pierdo en la mirada de uno, llega el otro, me saca del trance y en unos segundos comienzo a delirar en sus ojos. Definitivamente soy increíble. _Tonta_ para las matemáticas. _Tonta_ para el amor.

- Entonces los números dígitos son los que podemos observar en una calculadora o en un teclado, ¿verdad que si? – lo miré con mis lindos ojos verdes. _Que pagada soy._

Acierto.

- Bien Sakura, creo que no se te dificulta tanto si me prestas atención – si piensas fríamente dirás; vaya, descubrí el modus operandi de mi mente: piensa en cosas duras y la cabeza se te enfriará. _Loca._

- ¿Y qué sigue? – pregunté algo impaciente. No lo sé, creo que si Sasuke me repite seis veces que un número natural es positivo, positivo será en mi mente. Vaya que desde el primer momento en que lo vi, supe que sería transcendental en mi vida.

Recuerdo ese día. El primero de clases; entré con un tremendo pánico y por primera vez me sentí en paz al ver los lindos ojos negros que me miraban. Juré que veía mi cabello rosado. También me quedé en trance esa vez y, como expliqué anteriormente, la hiperactividad de Naruto me distrajo y captó mi atención.

Tenía 6 años. No esperaba nada del mundo.

Hoy tengo 16, soy una chica "anormal" que estudia en una escuela "normal", el grupo está a cargo de un profesor matemático "anormal" tratando de ser "normal". Aquí si puedo asegurar con cálculos y todo, que Sasuke Uchiha es el doble de puntual de lo que Kakashi es, pero Kakashi es el doble de gracioso que Sasuke.

No lo sé, talvez por eso en clase nunca presto atención a las cuentas que hace; sólo entiendo sus palabras cuando de un chiste se trata. Es perfecto tener un profesor como él. Pero todo se desmorona cuando llega la hora de las evaluaciones.

Sé que no repruebo por nervios, repruebo por holgazana. Pudiendo estar relajada en casa con una calificación perfecta tengo que estar acompañando a mi frío amigo. Es increíble mi vida.

- Sakura, si sigues así te prometo que en mi vida te vuelvo a explicar algo – lucía enojado. Su frente estaba arrugada y sus cejas fruncidas. Trataba de descifrar mis pensamientos, lo sé, una vez lo dijo: "sería perfecto tener conocimiento de tus absurdas ideas".

- Lo siento, sabes como soy de distraída – le sonreí. Sé que eso funciona muy bien con él. Pero no porque le guste, sino porque sé que muy en el fondo adora tener a su amiga feliz.

- Eres muy molesta – destensó su cara.

- De eso si tengo conciencia – reí – ¿los números irracionales son aquellos que no pueden ser expresados en fracciones?

- Sí, pero no vale, lo leíste – arqueó su ceja derecha. _Irresistiblemente guapo._

Tengo que salir de aquí. Si no lo hago algo muy malo pasará.

- Los números enteros son aquellos que pueden ser negativos y positivos, contando el cero; y, además, pueden ser expresados en una recta numérica – eso lo dije casi como un trabalenguas. Mi boca estaba seca y, mis hormonas matándome.

No diré que lo amo, porque no es así. _Al carajo con el amor_.

Lo cierto es que está hecho todo un bombón y yo, yo soy alérgica a ellos.

- Vaya, ahora si entendiste muy bien el concepto – sonrío. Necesito agua. _Mierda._

- ¡Sakura! – sonó una voz que ambos reconocimos al instante. Llegó justo a tiempo.

- ¡Naruto! – de verdad, dichoso el cielo que me mandó refuerzos - ¿La clase terminó, verdad? – le pregunté a Sasuke.

- Hmp – lo tomé como un sí. Es increíble lo que sólo unos pensamientos pueden provocar en mí. Soy una maldita pervertida. No tendré más charlas sexuales con Ino. Lo prometo.

- Gracias por todo Sasuke – deposité un besó en su mejilla – nos vemos mañana ¿a la misma hora?

- Si – le guiñé mi ojo derecho, tomé a Naruto de la mano y salimos disparados de ese lugar. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

-

-

-

Es increíble lo que pueden provocar unos simples pensamientos. Y más increíble es aún lo que puede provocar el idiota de Naruto en ella.

Yo no estoy _celoso._

Nunca podré estarlo.

¡Al carajo con ellos!

-

-

-

Sólo diré esto: Es increíble lo que sólo unos pensamientos pueden provocar en mí. Y también es increíble lo que provocarán.

Estoy MUY enojada con Kishimoto ¬¬. Mató todas mis esperanzas de SASUSAKU al herir a Hinata. ¡Ella no debe morir!

¿Le dan sus lindos comentarios llenos de chocolate a esta maniática chica por favor?

risita=*


	3. Operaciones Básicas

**Matemáticas I**

-

**-**

**Resumen:** – En todo triángulo rectángulo, la suma de los cuadrados de los catetos es igual al cuadrado de la hipotenusa – sonrió. – ¿Sasuke? – lo interrumpí. – ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño. – Cállate y bésame – y como buen tutor se puso a mi disposición.

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** No sé. De mi se puede esperar todo.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi, (con quien, por cierto, estoy MUY enojada por lo que le hizo a Hinata) así que no me pertenece; PERO, todas mis ideas descabelladas son todas mías.

-

-

**Lección 2. Operaciones Básicas.**

-

-

_Lo mataré._

Si, eso es, lo asesinaré y después lo descuartizare. Quemaré cada pedazo de su vitalidad y luego se lo daré a los perros. Perfecto.

Accedí ayudarle a la molesta de Sakura en cuestiones matemáticas. Y, como dije, a Sakura únicamente, no al inútil de su casi novio.

Esa mata de pelo naranja no hace más que distraer a mi chica. Porque, al menos en el tiempo que soy su tutor, ella es mía. Sería increíble poder mantener una conversación normal con ella, sin interrupciones.

Por Dios, esos dos me hacen sentir miserable; la forma en la que ríen, la manera en la que se miran, por un momento parece como si yo no estuviera presente.

_Lo odio, y aún así es mi mejor amigo._

- Sakura, ¿sabes restar? – le cuestioné.

- Claro Sasuke – sonrió. Mierda, que no lo vuelva a hacer.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no restamos a Naruto de la clase? – la miré retadoramente. Sé que sintió escalofríos.

- Naruto – dijo – creo que Sasuke tiene razón. Si deseo tener buenas notas, necesito cero distracciones.

- Pero Sakura – iba a replicar pero ella lo miró suplicante. Él salió por la puerta de la biblioteca resignado. Se sabía el camino de memoria.

_¿Quién se puede resistir a esos ojos verdes?_

Antes yo podía hacerlo, resistir las corrientes de energía que llegaban cada vez que la miraba; pero hoy, gracias a las malditas hormonas, lo que ayer era fácil, ahora es bastante complicado.

- ¿Te va bien en las multiplicaciones? – le pregunté.

- Si, es fácil. Me aprendí las tablas de memoria – rodó sus ojos.

- ¿Cuánto es cincuenta y cuatro por treinta y dos? – la respuesta estaba regalada.

- No abuses, sólo sé hasta la tabla del 11. Dame un segundo, necesito hacer los cálculos – frunció el ceño.

- No cuenta, debe ser mentalmente – la miré,

- Eres un aprovechado, sabes que no tengo tu nivel – cruzó los brazos. Hizo un puchero con su boca.

_Adorable._

No debía ver más esos labios. Me comenzaba a sentir vulnerable; y yo nunca me había sentido así, mucho menos en presencia de una chica.

- Espero tu respuesta – casi sonreí, pero me lo impidió su mirada desafiante.

- Mil setecientos veintiocho – se acercó a mí.

Demonios. Había acertado.

- Vaya, estoy considerando darte premios por cada respuesta correcta – esta vez sí sonreí.

¿Premios? Si, era perfecto. Sakura y yo besándonos sobre la mesa. Ella sonrojada y yo salvaje; a mi total merced.

Pervertido, esas conversaciones con los chicos estaban comenzando a afectarme. Debía dejarlas definitivamente.

Ella es mi amiga. La única. Y hay un pequeño detalle que impediría una aventura entre los dos: ama al idiota de Naruto.

_Y yo sólo soy su tutor._

Comencé a sentir una horrible ira por dentro. Necesitaba desquitarme con algo. Necesitaba sacarlo todo.

Ella me contuvo, me miraba expectante; tenía arqueada la ceja derecha. Daría lo que fuera por saber qué piensa. Cerré mis ojos, debía controlarme.

_Los impulsos no llevan a nada bueno._

- Oye, ¿continuamos? – acercó su rostro al mío.

Debía tomar aire urgentemente.

- Bien, ¿la división se te dificulta? – buena maniobra evasiva.

- Un poco – puso su codo en la mesa y recargó la cabeza en su mano – sé que son las veces que cabe un número dentro de otro.

- Correcto, ¿cuánto es mil ochocientos entre veinte? – ella suspiró. Fijó su vista en la ventana, estaba como ida.

_Bonita._

Carajo, soy un maldito chico frío, pero eso no significa que no deban gustarme las chicas. Ella tiene algo, no se qué. Me atrae bastante, talvez sea por la competitividad que tengo con Naruto, porque me resigno a verla con él. Talvez sea la manera en la que me comprende o talvez puede que sea su efusiva capacidad para molestar.

_No he conocido a otra chica que sea tan molesta._

- Noventa – sonrío ampliamente. Parpadeó y me observó detenidamente.

- ¿Recuerdas lo de los premios? – cerré los ojos. La tensión no me permitía respirar.

- Sí – asintió - ¿qué me darás? – sus orbes brillaban.

- ¿Sabes sumar, verdad? – me paré.

- Claro, es lo más fácil de las matemáticas – le agarré su mano e hice que se pusiera de pie.

- _¿Qué sucede si sumo mis labios a los tuyos? _– me acerqué peligrosamente. Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir el resultado de dicha operación. Rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y aprisioné su cintura con las mías.

-

-

Sentí que su congelado corazón se derretía ante mí.

Me di cuenta de algo muy importante: lo que había creído hasta hace unas pocas horas se derrumbó.

No sólo me gustaba, _amaba a Sasuke._

Pero, ¿dónde quedaba Naruto?

Jodidos sentimientos.

-

-

Bien, por fin continué. ¿Yo quiero que Sasuke me enseñe a sumar sus labios con los míos! ¿A poco ustedes no?

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

¿Lindos comentarios para esta linda autora que necesita de su droga?

risita=*


	4. Perímetro y Área

**Matemáticas I**

-

**-**

**Resumen:** – En todo triángulo rectángulo, la suma de los cuadrados de los catetos es igual al cuadrado de la hipotenusa – sonrió. – ¿Sasuke? – lo interrumpí. – ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño. – Cállate y bésame – y como buen tutor se puso a mi disposición.

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** No sé. De mi se puede esperar todo.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi así que no me pertenece; PERO, todas mis ideas descabelladas son mías.

-

-

**Lección 3. Perímetro y Área.**

-

-

_Ni una sola palabra._

No había mencionado nada acerca de nuestro beso. ¿Cómo puede alguien olvidarse de eso en una semana?

Si, lo amo, pero eso no quiere decir que acepte todas sus actitudes. Cuando pasó lo que pasó, decidí retrasar nuestras clases. Puse miles de pretextos para no ir, unos pasables, otros demasiado absurdos. No sé si se los tragó todos, o si de verdad decidió darme espacio y tiempo.

_Siete días._

Me ausenté siete días. Al principio lo soporté, pero pronto, al ver mis notas, comencé a recriminarme por ser tan estúpida.

_¿Por qué soy estúpida?_

Bueno, es fácil: estoy despreciando al chico perfecto por un hombre frío y arrogante que talvez, sólo talvez, no vale la pena. En pocas palabras, estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo y mi vida. Por eso soy una tonta.

Y fui más tonta cuando toqué la magnifica puerta de los Uchiha a las cuatro de la tarde, como siempre.

- Te he estado esperando Sakura – sonrió. Me hizo sentir pequeña.

- ¿Podemos continuar con las clases? - musité.

- Perfecto – nos dirigimos a la biblioteca. Extrañaba ese lugar.

Todo está como la última vez que estuve aquí. Me gustaría estar así, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero, ¡carajo! ¡Me besó! ¿Eso no fue relevante en su maldita y frívola vida? ¿Fue tan aburrido? Estoy tan desconcertada y decepcionada.

_Talvez Naruto sea la mejor opción._

- ¿Cuál es el perímetro de un rectángulo cuyos lados miden cuatro y diez unidades? – preguntó.

- ¿Catorce unidades? – contesté.

- Sakura, estás como al principio, no prestas atención – rezongó.

Sí claro, como es tan fácil prestarte atención a ti, _divino cabrón_.

- Lo siento, te prometo estar más atenta – mentí.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el perímetro? – inquirió.

- Veintiocho unidades – aseguré.

- Correcto. ¿Sabes sacar el área?

- Si – sonreí.

- ¿Cuál es el área de un pentágono regular cuyos lados miden tres y su apotema mide cuatro? – cuestionó.

- Treinta – volví a sonreír. Era fácil si despejaba mi mente.

- Muy bien Sakura, veo que has progresado – me miró arrogantemente.

¡Dios! No sé en que momento se acercó a mí. Me observa detenidamente y saborea sus labios, es tan tentador. Me toma de la cintura y me pega a su cuerpo. Otra vez con eso de los premios. Absurdo, mil veces absurdo.

Me besa salvajemente y yo le correspondo. Sigo siendo la misma niña tonta.

En un brusco movimiento me recuesta sobre la mesa. Los cuadernos, los libros, los lápices se caen al piso. Él se posiciona sobre mí y comienza a besarme desesperadamente. Es tan irreal.

Comienza a tocar mis piernas, no sé que demonios está tramando hacer conmigo. Pero, lo que sea, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Que pronto se me olvidó todo lo que había pensado anteriormente.

- Oye – dijo sensualmente - ¿Sabes cuál es el perímetro de ésta mesa?

- A mí que me importa lo que mida Sasuke – le reproché.

- ¿Conoces su área? – sonrió.

- Ya te dije que me vale mierda lo que mida o lo que abarque. ¡Bésame ya! – me obedeció - ¿Por qué preguntaste eso?

- Porque creo que es justo que tengas conciencia del lugar en el que te haré mía – susurró.

¡Madre santa! 

Lo dijo tan posesivamente que mi única reacción fue recostarme más en la mesa y tocarla con mis manos. Tenía razón, debía tener conciencia de mi primera vez ¿no?

Y así como estamos me llega a la mente Naruto, no puedo hacerle esto, no puedo entregarme a un chico por un impulso de calentura. Soy una señorita y debo comportarme. Sasuke intenta besarme de nuevo pero yo lo detengo. Mis pensamientos me están matando.

Quería una primera vez que fuera recordada para toda la vida.

- No seas infantil Sakura – gruñó.

Me besó de nuevo, delicada y profundamente. Me envolvió su cálida esencia. Estoy enamorada de él y eso es un arma a su favor. No puedo detenerlo, estoy tan ansiosa como él.

Tocan la puerta. Nos separamos bruscamente y nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas sillas. Bendito el que interrumpió el momento.

Sasuke abre la puerta. Estaba algo agitado.

- Sasuke, venimos a hacer la tarea – era Sai, nuestro compañero de salón – Pero podemos hacerlo otro momento, veo que estas ocupado – me miró.

- No, sólo estábamos – divagó – haciendo algunas cosas. Nada importante.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se rompía. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- Idiota, estar con Sakura es importante – era Naruto. Debía ser una señal divina.

Él siempre me hacía sentir bien.

Pronto, mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse. Contuve las lágrimas, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida.

- Vámonos Naruto – lo agarré del brazo.

- Pero la tarea – reprochó.

- Mañana la haces, te necesito ahora – lo miré fijamente. Entendió pronto lo que pasaba. Si no salía en ese momento, me derrumbaría.

- Lo siento chicos, tengo cosas importantes que hacer – se despidió.

Salimos casi corriendo de ahí. Lo abracé fuertemente y comencé a llorar en su pecho. Me sacaría de la mente y del corazón a Sasuke Uchiha, no importa a qué costo.

-

-

-

Destruí lo poco que ella sentía por mí. Sé que con lo último que hice terminé con todas mis posibilidades.

Al fin y al cabo, ella no me ama. Ella ama al idiota de Naruto y yo, yo sólo soy, como siempre, _su tutor_.

A juzgar por lo que sentí cuando estábamos en la mesa…

…_Creo que estoy enamorado_.

-

-

-

Lo que hace un rico mango mientras ves una hoja en blanco de Microsoft Word.

¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren conti pronto? ¿Me quieren a mí? JAJA

¡Nos leemos pronto!

risita=*


	5. Ángulos

**Matemáticas I**

.

.

**Resumen:** — En todo triángulo rectángulo, la suma de los cuadrados de los catetos es igual al cuadrado de la hipotenusa — sonrió. — ¿Sasuke? — lo interrumpí. — ¿Qué? — frunció el ceño. — Cállate y bésame — y como buen tutor se puso a mi disposición.

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** No sé. Tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza. Y Michael Jackson murió.

_**Naruto®**_ es propiedad de Kishi así que no me pertenece; PERO, todas mis ideas descabelladas son mías.

.

.

**Lección 4. Ángulos.**

.

.

.

_He dicho, estoy enamorado._

Pero son tantos los prejuicios que tengo acerca de cualquier sentimiento que, de sólo pensarlo, me da miedo. Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, le temo a algo que no se puede ver. Genial, si alguien se llega a enterar sería el fin de mi máscara de niño fuerte.

Y ella no volvió a las tutorías vespertinas. Acepto mi culpa, no debí haber menospreciado el momento perfecto que teníamos sólo por ver amenazada mi reputación.

¿Reputación?

¿Desde cuando me importa a mí lo que la gente piense? Me estoy comportando como un niño caprichoso. Soy despreciable.

Realmente me preocupa el resultado de la prueba de matemáticas de Sakura. Sólo alcanzamos a ver lo indispensable y no estoy muy seguro de que a ella se le quedara grabado totalmente. Sería catastrófico que reprobara.

O talvez sería favorable para mí. Ella falla, Kakashi le asigna un tutor eficiente, yo me ofrezco anónimamente, ella y yo sobre una mesa _besándonos_, y diciéndonos una sarta de boberías amorosas.

Si, esas lindas tonterías y estupideces que hacen que las hormonas estén a flor de piel y que todo el cuerpo se mueva a la merced de la persona que te dedica esas fastidiosas palabras (que no dejan de ser lindas y se ponen aún mejor si provienen de una chica perfecta).

Qué cursi. No me conozco.

Necesito recuperarla. La necesito como si del mismísimo oxígeno se tratase. Soy raro, diferente e idiota. Tengo un promedio escolar perfecto; pero tratándose de las relaciones interpersonales, soy todo un fiasco.

Soy tan malo en el amor como Sakura lo es en las matemáticas. Y aún así, ella trata de entenderlas, ¿yo que hago para sacar adelante a mis sentimientos? Nada, como siempre, me quedo siendo un patán.

Y por eso estoy aquí, solo, como siempre. Estamos en el pequeño receso que nos dan entre clases. Sakura está el idiota de Naruto, ella sentada en una banca y él de pie. Hay algo que comienza a incomodarme. Pueden ser celos, no lo sé.

Definitivamente son celos, lo supe en el instante en el que ese estúpido tomó las manos de mi chica y las sostuvo fuertemente. Y sé que él está nervioso, su cara y sus actos lo delatan. Me acerqué un poco a dónde se encontraban, me paré y los miré detenidamente. Él balbuceó algo, ella le pidió que lo repitiera. Él tomó un largo suspiro.

Oh no.

Sé qué va a decirle y, para mí, no es nada bueno. Tengo que hacer algo, no me la quitará sin haberle dado batalla.

_¿Qué hago?_

_¿Qué digo?_

_¡Bingo!_

—Disculpen —grité. Todos los que estaban cerca voltearon a verme, incluyendo la linda parejita de la banca—. Quiero decir algo muy importante —Sakura frunció el ceño, me odia, pero no puedo arrepentirme en este momento—. Estoy enamorado.

Todas las chicas abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y comenzaron a gritar, menos ella. Me dolió, lo acepto. Muchas señoritas me rodearon, aclamaban ser ellas las afortunadas. Ella sólo veía a Naruto y le sonreía. Otra vez los malditos celos, estoy abriendo mi corazón y a esa chica parece no importarle.

—¿Quién es Sasuke? ¿Quién se robó tu corazón? —preguntaron las chicas, algunas emocionadas, otras enojadas.

Suspiré. Me decidí a dar el gran paso.

—De Sakura Haruno —pronuncié.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

_La amo. ¿Y qué?_

—No hay mejor gloria que besar sus labios —dije.

Me estaba pasando de cursi. Talvez ganaría fama de hablador. Pero en este momento nada me importa, sólo ella.

No hubieron más palabras, sólo el estrepitoso ruido del timbre que indicaba el fin del receso. Las personas se fueron alejando, sólo quedábamos ella, Naruto y yo. Me acerqué.

—¿Pasaste el examen de matemáticas? —le cuestioné a mi chica.

—No —susurró.

Bien, haría lo posible por ser su tutor de nuevo.

—¿Lo que dijiste fue cierto? —me preguntó.

—Claro —le dije. Miré retadoramente al tonto de Naruto.

—Creo que los dejaré un rato a solas. Nos vemos al rato —manifestó mientras se iba.

Ella se puso de pie en cuanto él desapareció de nuestro campo visual.

—Observa, tu y yo somos dos ángulos adyacentes suplementarios, juntos sumamos 180 grados con el suelo —pronunció. De verdad me sorprendió.

—Vaya, has estudiado.

—Mucho.

—¿Y por qué reprobaste?

—Por pensar —respiró profundamente—… en ti.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Naruto me está esperando —musitó con la cabeza agachada—. Sería perfecto si hubieras hablado ayer, pero el hubiera no existe. Sólo nos queda ser dos ángulos rectos solitarios —sonrió—. Lo elegí a él por la mañana y no tengo el corazón para dejarlo así como si fuera un trapo.

No creí que ella estaba diciendo eso.

Me quedé en shock. Sakura, de un momento a otro, me besó castamente. Me miró y sonrió con nostalgia.

—Me gustaría poder cambiar el rumbo de las cosas —susurró y se fue.

No quise entrar a clases. Me fui a mi casa rápidamente.

Prácticamente me humille, le confesé mis sentimientos y ella prefirió ser una buena samaritana con el escandaloso de Naruto. Odio tener que sentirme así, pero es necesario.

Él no se quedará con mi chica. Lo juro, aunque tenga que pactar con el mismo diablo.

_O con Hinata Hyuuga_.

.

.

.

¿Qué tengo que hacer?

_¿Por qué a él se le ocurre hablar hasta ahora?_

No puedo dejar a Naruto a merced del dolor. Talvez con el tiempo él se de cuenta que no soy la chica de sus sueños o algo así. Posiblemente se desilusione de mí en algún punto de nuestra relación. No debería decir esto, pero ojala que sea pronto.

Amo a Sasuke.

_Aunque sea el idiota más grande del mundo._

.

.

.

Bien, aquí otro a la colección. Los hombres suelen ser un poco lentos, ok muy lentos para las cosas del amor. Y cuando por fin se deciden, nosotras ya perdimos el interés. Típico. ¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren más? Pues comenten :D

Gracias.

risita=*


	6. Simetría

**Matemáticas I**

.

.

**Notas:** Lo que leerán es AU, se acerca el final de la historia. Por otra parte, estoy al borde del colapso porque Sakura sabe que Naruto realmente la ama. Sai es un idiota; si no saben de qué hablo vean el manga 458. Nos vemos.

_**Naruto®**_ es propiedad de Kishi así que no me pertenece; PERO, todas mis ideas descabelladas son mías.

.

* * *

Lección 5: Simetría.

.

.

Sentí cómo el cuerpo se me helaba con el fino contacto de las manos de Naruto. Un terrible escalofrío me recorrió la espalda e hizo que la piel se me enchinara. Observé detenidamente a mí ahora novio y me di cuenta de que, como antes pensé, él no se merecía para nada que le ocultara mis verdaderos sentimientos. La culpa inundó todo mi ser.

Me abrazó delicadamente y yo le correspondí sintiéndome la persona más miserable del mundo. Hundí mi cabeza en su hombro y no hice nada más que respirar profundamente mientras que él me acariciaba el cabello. Traté de borrar por un momento el recuerdo de Sasuke Uchiha de mi mente, pero prácticamente fue imposible: delante de nosotros se encontraba él hablando con Hinata Hyuuga.

Noté cómo la chica se sonrojaba mientras él hablaba, una ola de celos turbó mi inocente personalidad y, de no ser porque Naruto me abrazaba, de seguro me le hubiera tirado encima. Sonreí nerviosamente, mi amor "platónico" estaba relacionándose con una totalmente antisocial, que apenas y menciona una palabra, que no grita ni exagera las situaciones, no cuestiona sobre asuntos personales y se guarda todo para ella misma; definitivamente es la mujer adecuada a las exigencias del Uchiha.

¡Pero joder! No pude evitar sentirme rabiosa, con ganas de proteger lo que por derecho es mío; aunque claro, Sasuke no es totalmente mío y eso es algo que definitivamente me pone los pelos de punta. Todo por las tonterías del frío señor tortuga.

Entramos a la primera clase, matemáticas, y no pude hacer nada más que mirar con rencor a la Hyuuga. Tenia ganas de estrangularla; miré a la ventana tratando de distraerme y en pocos minutos lo conseguí parcialmente. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando Sasuke arrastró su butaca y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —gruñí.

—Hago lo que el profesor dicta, tonta; desde hoy soy tu tutor oficial.

¡Oh, mierda! Comencé a hiperventilar. Él me miraba incrédulo y con un deje de arrogancia, es un cabrón. Recargué mi peso en la paleta de la butaca y traté de calmarme un poco. Ahora tendría que verlo muy seguido y aguantar la maldita tentación. Dios me estaba castigando duramente.

—¿Reprobé? —pregunté tímidamente.

—No exactamente, pero necesitas sacar un 90 para poder pasar el año.

¡Mierda, de nuevo! La frustración me da unas enormes ganas de llorar y cada milímetro de separación entre Sasuke y yo me empuja hacia un abismo, profundo y negro, como sus ojos. Quería abrazarlo fuertemente sin que nada más importara, pero frente a mí se encontraba Naruto y, definitivamente, esa idea era muy inmoral.

—Soy un total fracaso —bisbisé.

—Yo te ayudaré, para eso soy tu tutor —susurró.

En medio de tanto drama pude al fin sonreír. Estoy segura que lo observé como una idiota enamorada y por eso él me volteó la cara. Me sorprendí al saber que Hinata sería la tutora de Naruto, puesto que Kakashi sabía que él sólo copiaba las tareas y la cagaba drásticamente en los exámenes; ella se sonrojó violentamente cuando echó un vistazo a Sasuke.

—Supongo que es tu nueva novia —mascullé.

—Para nada.

—Es linda.

—No es mi novia —gruñó.

—Son tal para cuál.

—Celosa —dijo.

¡Bingo! El timbre sonó y mi corazón latió desenfrenado, me puse en evidencia sin notarlo. Me golpeé mentalmente. Naruto y Hinata salían del salón, en unos cuantos segundos sólo quedábamos Sasuke y yo. La tentación cada vez era más grande. Poco a poco me acorraló en la pared. Fijé mi vista de nuevo en la ventana y me asombré cuando vi a la tímida chica Hyuuga besando a mi novio.

Miré al Uchiha incrédula y él me sonrió retorcidamente, pronto el escenario se volvió simétrico: él me besaba apasionadamente y yo le correspondía. No me sentí tan mal por el hecho de que le estaba regresando el chistecito a Naruto, pero en el fondo yo sabía que estaba actuando como una verdadera zorra. Se me olvidaron mis valores familiares y, cuando las cosas subieron de tono, logré apartarlo de mí.

—En mi casa a las cuatro —dijo sensualmente.

Me sonrojé cuando se limpió la saliva de sus labios. Definitivamente soy una pecadora y él es el mismísimo diablo. Salí corriendo de ahí y me encontré con Naruto, quien me estaba esperando. Lucía sonrojado y parecía algo incómodo.

—¿Qué hiciste en mi ausencia? —pregunté.

—Nada —contestó nerviosamente—. ¿Y tú?

—Igual.

Así que él, muy inocente como siempre, me mintió. Hinata platicaba con Sasuke y, mientras le gritaba a Naruto que se verían a las cuatro en su casa, entendí todo perfectamente: ambos estaban tramando algo definitivamente perverso para separarnos. De mi tutor lo esperaba todo, pero de ella no. Los miré sorprendida y comprendí que la simetría era algo más que una cuestión sin relevancia.

_Naruto y yo éramos las víctimas simétricas; Hinata y Sasuke eran nuestros victimarios, sobra decir la palabra "simétricos". _

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que yo no sería una víctima, sería una cómplice. Mi novio miraba embelesadamente a Hinata, como diciéndole que sus besos eran mejores que los míos. Me sentí devastadoramente satisfecha y muy, muy malvada. Pobre Naruto, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con él.

.

.

Todo fue bastante sencillo. Ella regresaría a mis brazos y él sería de Hinata. Este día sonreiría más de lo normal, pero valía totalmente la pena. Agradecí a Kakashi por facilitarnos las cosas y agradecí también a la torpeza de Sakura por llegar en los mejores momentos.

El plan está en marcha.

_Ella será mía y de nadie más._


End file.
